


Winter Stars

by hazzunah



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (mais vous avez la réponse plus haut en fait, :), Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Louis, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Sexual Content, Snow, Stars, Telle est la question, Top Harry, Winter, all the love x, alors sortez vos manteaux et vos gants, c'est la montagne, c'est parce que je suis sadique, c'est un coup de foudre, comment dire, des huskys, en quelque sorte, harry a une petite amie mais elle ne sert à rien, harry est un chaton perdu dans la neige, il fait très froid aussi, il y a des chiens, j'aime pas les chiens mais les huskys j'aime bien, lol, louis a un 4x4, louis est un sauveur, vas t'il la tromper
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzunah/pseuds/hazzunah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y avait Harry, qui n'aimait plus Noël.<br/>Il y avait Louis, qui vivait tout en haut d'une montagne.<br/>Et il y avait les étoiles, qui n'aimaient qu'une seule chose, regarder se créer les histoires d'amour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Stars

**Author's Note:**

> JOYEUX NOEL !!!
> 
> Avec... Trois jours de retard ! Mais il est là, tout frais (glacé même). Je vous présente Winter Stars. Bon. Comment dire. Ce n'est pas tragique. Ce n'est pas triste. Il y a un lemon (je précise pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ça). C'est la magiiie de Noël. 
> 
> Pour tout vous dire ça faisait des jours que je n'arrivais pas à écrire et je commençais à désespérer et puis... Je ne sais pas. Cet aprèm je me suis assise sur mon lit en vue de faire mon latin et j'ai finalement écrit cette chose. :p (Et puis il y a eu Harry qui est sorti d'un aéroport et qui était MAGNIFIQUE et que voulez vous... Ce genre de vision m'inspire beaucoup.)
> 
> Bref, bonne lecture. Si vous voulez donner votre avis sur twitter : #WinterStars :)
> 
> All the loooove. xx

_ Noël 2014 _

 

> Nun ist die Welt so trübe,
> 
> der Weg gehüllt in Schnee.
> 
> _Le monde est sombre désormais,_
> 
> _le chemin enfoui sous la neige._

 

 

 

 

Autour de moi, il n'y a plus que de la neige. Même le ciel semble fait d'un coton épais et lourd. L'horizon se confond en une ligne imparfaite, parfois entrecoupé d'arbres qui se dressent à la verticale, leurs branches gelées par le froid.

 

Je sais que je suis perdu. Je le sais depuis que j'ai contourné le lac immense, depuis que j'ai marché au sommet de la colline, depuis que je suis redescendu dans la plaine et que soudain, autour de moi, il n'y avait plus trace de vie mais seulement une étendue immense et blanche, qui brille au soleil. Je ne sais même pas si ça me dérange. L'air froid me pique les joues, et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien que sous ce ciel de glace, à marcher vers nul part.

 

Esther va sûrement me détester après ça. Si je ne rentre pas à temps en tout cas. Je la vois déjà, avec son petit tablier brodé, prenant un air contrit devant ses parents _venus exprès pour rencontrer leur gendre._ Ils auront plus de dinde au moins. Plus de cadeaux même. Moi, tout ça me dégoûte. Cette profusion de mets, de paquets, ses sourires figés qui ne veulent rien dire mais que l'on se sent obligés d'offrir sous prétexte que c'est Noël.

 

_Noël._

 

Quelle belle connerie.

 

Je me souviens d'un temps pourtant, où j'aimais bien Noël. Avec Gemma, ma soeur, nous étions réveillés à l'aube et nous descendions l'escalier de bois le plus doucement possible, nous tenant à la rampe pour ne pas faire craquer les marches. On n'osait pas regarder dans le salon, de peur de surprendre le père Noël au travail sûrement, alors on jetait des coups d'oeils craintif par le trou de la serrure, on essayait de deviner dans l'ombre la forme de nos cadeaux. Gemma était plus aventureuse que moi, et elle finissait toujours par pousser légèrement la porte. Quand on voyait les paquets sous le sapin, on ne se retenait plus. Tout les deux nous courrions comme des fous, en poussant des cris qui auraient pu réveiller tout le quartier. Maman et papa descendait à leur tour, en pyjama, et ils riaient de nous voir déchirer les emballages et nous exclamer en voyant que tout ce que nous avions commandés un mois plutôt était bien arrivés. A cette époque, oui, j'aimais la période de Noël parce qu'elle rimait avec magie, elle avait l'odeur des petits pains d'épices, des mandarines que maman posaient dans un petit panier sur la table basse. A cette époque encore, je posais mes chaussons sous le sapin, je pensais à mettre une assiette de cookies et un grand verre de lait pour le père Noël, je croyais aux rennes, au traîneau volant. Je croyais encore que les miracles étaient possibles, et que tout pouvait arriver, tant que l'on y croyait très fort.

 

Dans la poche de mon anorak, je sens mon portable vibrer. Je m'arrête un instant, ôtant mon gant pour déverrouiller l'écran. Sans surprise, c'est Esther. Elle a l'air énervée. Ses parents sont arrivés, elle s'excuse pour notre dispute et si je pouvais _ramener mon cul en vitesse ça l'arrangerait merci._

 

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre et je me remets en marche. Ici, la nuit tombe à une vitesse folle. Je ne distingue presque plus les arbres immobiles, d'autant plus qu'il s'est remis à neiger. Les flocons tombent doucement sur mon bonnet, s'accrochent au boucles brunes de mes cheveux et me glacent la peau. Peut être que je devrais retourner en arrière quand même. Retrouver la station de ski, et notre petit chalet bien chauffé. Peut être que je devrais faire ce que me dit Esther, aller m'asseoir à table face à son père et l'écouter parler de combien son poste de PDG dans son entreprise de merde est avantageux, et combien il faudrait que j'abandonne mes rêves de gamins pour réfléchir sérieusement à mon avenir, me trouver un travail qui me promettrait un bon salaire pour pouvoir fonder une famille. _Tout de même Harry, vous devez penser à l'éducation de vos enfants plus tard._

 

Le problème c'est que plus j'y réfléchis, et plus le mot famille associé à Esther me donne froid dans le dos. Ce n'est pas que je n'en veux pas. Des enfants, j'en ai toujours rêvé. J'adore les bébés mais... Avec Esther. C'est ça le problème. Je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir quoi que ce soit avec elle. Je l'aime, c'est indéniable, mais il y a trop de choses qui nous séparent. Je ne veux pas aimer quelqu'un pour son apparence, ou pour quelques petits trucs futiles. Moi je veux aimer en grand, je veux aimer à chaque instant, je veux en avoir mal au coeur, je veux que ça me renverse, que ça me dépasse, je veux qu'un regard me fasse frissonner des pieds à la tête.

 

 

#

 

 

Je suis assis dans la neige. Il fait nuit à présent, une nuit noire et profonde. La lune est rousse au dessus de ma tête, et elle éclaire le paysage d'une lumière laiteuse. Tout est tellement calme et lumineux, j'ai l'impression d'avoir changé de monde, d'avoir bifurqué dans un univers parallèle où la beauté s'était cachée depuis tout ce temps.

 

Ou peut être que je suis simplement mort de froid sans m'en rendre compte et qu'il s'agit du paradis.

 

Mes dents claquent les unes contre les autres et j'ai beau me lever régulièrement pour marcher en rond autour de la petite colline de neige qui m'abrite, il fait toujours aussi froid. Mes lèvres sont totalement gelées et le bout de mes doigts commence à me piquer.

 

J'ai fini par ressortir mon portable bien entendu, mettant ma fierté de côté pour apeller Esther et lui demander de venir me chercher mais l'endroit est bien trop paumé et je n'ai pas de réseau. Alors j'attends. Je ne sais pas trop quoi, mais j'attends.

 

Je sais que personne ne va jamais passer, c'est la nuit de Noël tout le monde réveillonne en famille, bien au chaud. Il n'y aura pas un autre con comme moi pour venir se balader en pleine nuit au milieu de la montagne. Je m'allonge à moitié dans la neige. J'ai froid absolument partout, dans le dos, dans mes jambes. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant, cet engourdissement de tout mes muscles. Est ce que c'est la sensation que l'on a lorsque l'on est paralysé ? Ou est ce que au contraire, on ne ressent plus rien du tout justement ? Moi en tout cas j'ai froid et ça me brûle. Je me force à regarder le ciel pour éviter d'y penser. Les étoiles sont brillantes et blanches. Je cherche l'étoile du berger. Je me demande si les rois mages se sont perdus eux aussi dans le désert, avant de réussir à trouver le petit Jésus. J'ai toujours eu des doutes quand à cette histoire de suivre une étoile, aussi brillante soit elle... De toute façon même si je décidais de me relever et de marcher vers l'étoile du Berger, ça ne me mènerait à personne. Il faut quand même avoir un sacré espoir pour traverser monts et vallées pour offrir un cadeau à un bébé. J'aimerais bien être comme ça aussi. Avoir à nouveau un peu de magie dans le coeur, un peu de foi en quelque chose.

 

Je ferme à moitié les yeux. Mes cils collent entre eux, et je me rends compte que c'est parce que je pleure. Je crois que c'est le froid, ça me fout les larmes aux yeux. Il faut que je marche à nouveau, que je fasse quelque chose. Je ne peux pas rester et attendre ici que le matin se lève, où je vais tomber en hypothermie avant une heure. Je ne suis pas dans un film et aucun chien des montagnes ne va venir me chercher en aboyant.

 

Je tente de me relever mais c'est comme si mes membres étaient restés attachés au sol gelé. Mes jambes tremblent. Je me laisse retomber dans la neige.

 

 

#

 

Ce sont les phares d'une voiture qui me sortent de mon engourdissement. Je crois que je me suis rendormi. Pas longtemps parce qu'il fait toujours nuit, mais assez pour que mes jambes soient recouvertes d'une fine pellicule de neige. Mon visage me brûle tellement que j'ai l'impression que toute ma peau est à vif.

 

Mais cette fois, devant moi il y a une voiture, un espèce de gros 4x4 spéciale montagne, avec des chaînes autour des pneus. Les phares m'éblouissent un moment avant de se baisser et une porte claque. Je pourrais en pleurer de soulagement. Il y a quelqu'un – aussi fou que moi apparemment – qui se balade en pleine nuit dans la montagne et qui va me sauver.

 

Quelques secondes après, des bras me tirent vers le haut.

 

Je m'évanouis à nouveau.

 

 

 

 

Je suis revenu dans le salon de mon enfance. Ma mère danse, elle a mis un chant de Noël. Gemma rigole comme une folle, allongée sur le tapis, entre ses Barbies et ses petites voitures. Moi je saute sur le canapé, je me sens heureux. C'est le jour de Noël et papy et mamie vont venir manger, j'ai eu tout les cadeaux les plus beaux du monde et maman a mis sa belle robe rouge.

 

Sauf qu'il fait froid. Vraiment froid. Il ne faisait pas si froid que ça chez moi...

 

J'ouvre difficilement les paupières. Je suis dans une voiture. Le chauffage tourne à fond et la radio crachote un vieux chant de Noël. Je reconnais la voix basse de Tino Rossi et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire légèrement. La voiture n'avance pas très vite, mais d'après ce que je peux voir, on ne retourne pas vers le bas. On ne se dirige pas vers le village mais vers les hauteurs.

 

J'attends encore deux minutes pour commencer à bouger sur mon siège. La neige se transforme peu à peu en eau et mes vêtements sont tous trempés, c'est plus que désagréable.

 

\- Est ce que ça va ?

 

Je sursaute. J'avais presque oublié qu'il y avait quelqu'un à côté de moi, qui conduisait le 4x4. Quelqu'un qui m'a sauvé la vie tout de même. Je tourne la tête, souriant comme je peux malgré mes lèvres qui me brûlent.

 

\- Ouais, ça va mieux surtout...

 

Et puis je reste bloqué. Pour le coup... Je ne m'attendais pas à... _ça_. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'étais imaginé un gros bonhomme avec une barbe grise et fournie et des sourcils broussailleux. Le mec à côté de moi est... Magnifique. Il à l'air minuscule au volant du 4x4 et surtout pas du tout fait pour se balader en montagne. Il ne porte qu'un pull en grosse laine rouge, un jean noire et un bonnet vert qui cache ses cheveux. Mais quand même. Je meurs de froid avec ma veste fourrée de moumoute et il n'a même pas l'air de frissonner. Est ce qu'il est réel ?

 

\- Je peux savoir... ou vas t'on ? je commence à balbutier.

 

Il sourit en coin et tourne rapidement la tête vers moi.

 

Et. wow. _Wow._

 

Ses yeux sont bleu glaces. Ils sont magnifiques. Tout son visage est magnifique en fait. Sa bouche fine délicatement rosée, ses pommettes légèrement creusées, la barbe de trois jours qui recouvre ses joues, son nez rougi par le froid. Je crois que je vais me mettre à pleurer. Un mec m'a sauvé la vie. Un mec m'a sauvé la vie et il s'agit de la plus belle personne du monde.

 

Pour un peu, je serais presque content de m'être perdu en pleine montagne et d'avoir quasiment perdu l'usage de mes doigts.

 

\- On va chez moi. Ce n'est pas très loin on est bientôt arrivé, tu vas pouvoir te changer.

 

Je tremble un peu.

Mais je ne sais plus si c'est à cause du froid.

 

 

#

 

 

Mon sauveur s'appelle Louis. Il me l'a dit en m'ouvrant la porte de son chalet, avec un sourire à en faire fondre le Diable. Il habite dans la montagne depuis deux ans, parce qu'il a décidé de reprendre le refuge dont s'occupait sa mère, et qui acceuille les randonneurs.

 

Le refuge est vide ce soir, personne ne se baladant dans la montagne le soir de Noël et Louis va se dépêcher d'allumer un feu pour que je puisse me réchauffer. En attendant, il m'a installé sur le canapé avec un gros plaid de laine sur les épaules. Je suis recroquevillé comme un gosse, et je grelotte malgré l'épaisseur du tissu. Louis réapparaît dans la pièce, les bras chargés de bûches et de petites brindilles. Il me sourit et s'agenouille près de l'âtre. Je fixe son dos.

 

\- Alors, _Harry_ , finit il par dire, je peux savoir pourquoi tu étais allongé dans la neige ?

 

Je grimace. Dit comme ça, ce n'est pas très glorieux. Louis craque une allumette et le feu illumine brièvement son visage.

 

\- En fait, je me suis disputé avec ma copine. Et je me suis barré. Ce n'était peut être pas l'idée du siècle, je l'admets...

 

Il lâche un petit rire et se redresse. Le feu commence à crépiter et j'observe les minuscules flammes qui lèchent les bouts de bois. Louis se retourne vers moi.

 

\- Ce n'était pas une bonne idée non. Tu aurais pu mourir de froid si je n'étais pas passé par là. Ne refais _jamais_ ça.

 

J'hoche la tête, me sentant un peu con. Ça c'est un truc que me reproche souvent Esther. Je gâche de bons moments parce que je suis un gamin, qui ne pense qu'à sa gueule. Je me dis souvent que je ne rêve plus assez, mais au final peut être que c'est le contraire. Peut être que je suis resté ce gosse qui se dit que quoi qu'il fasse, tout ira toujours bien. Je me suis enfui à la nuit tombée dans la montagne parce que ma copine m'a pris la tête et que je ne voulais pas voir ses parents... Autant dire que je ne suis pas la définition d'un adulte responsable.

 

Louis me dit d'aller m'asseoir près du feu et j'obtempère. Il disparaît dans la cuisine et je ne bouge plus. Peu à peu, la chaleur s'infiltre dans mes membres gelés. Je me sens mieux. C'est agréable de regarder les flammes danser dans l'âtre. Elles forment des ombres mouvantes sur le tapis qui est posé par terre. Un tapis tout doux et tout blanc. J'ai envie de m'allonger dessus.

 

Louis revient. Il s'est changé et porte maintenant un jogging gris. Sur son pull, je remarque qu'il y a un flocon blanc. Il à l'air encore plus adorable comme ça. Son bonnet a disparu et ses cheveux sont en bordel au dessus de sa tête. Mais ils ont l'air très doux. J'ai envie de passer la main dedans.

 

\- Est ce que tu veux prendre une douche ? demande t'il doucement.

\- Hm... J'ai rien pour me changer.

\- Je peux te prêter des vêtements ce n'est pas un problème.

 

Je finis par accepter. Il m'emmène avec lui à l'étage et me montre la douche. Il n'y en a qu'une mais elle est très spacieuse. Il y a un petit chauffage soufflant qu'il met en route.

 

\- On mettra tes vêtements à chauffer devant le feu.

 

Je hoche la tête et il referme la porte derrière lui.

 

#

 

L'eau de la douche est brûlante. Mon corps entier est devenu rouge. Je ne ressemble à rien du tout. Et je crois que je m'en veux un peu. Je ne devrais pas être là. Je devrais être avec Esther. J'avais un cadeau pour elle. Un joli pendentif. Peut être qu'elle s'inquiète ? Peut être que les secouristes sont à ma recherche ? Esther va sûrement passer le pire Noël de sa vie. Par ma faute. Mais moi...

 

Je pense à Louis. A Louis en bas qui nous prépare à manger. Louis est magnifique. Il a un sourire adorable. Il a un chalet dans la montagne. J'adore la montagne. J'adore Louis.

 

Non.

 

Je n'adore pas Louis. Je viens de le rencontrer. Ca n'empêche pas qu'il est beau. Un peu évaporé, hors du temps. Mais beau.

 

J'ai déjà eu un petit ami. C'était vers le lycée, je testais tout, je voulais tout connaître. Après lui, j'ai eu plusieurs aventures avec des mecs et des filles et puis il y a eu Esther. Un an que l'on est ensemble. Mais ça ne m'a jamais empêché d'avoir envie de certains mecs, en boîte. Je ne pense pas être volage, je n'ai jamais trompé Esther. Seulement... Peut être que Esther n'est pas celle qu'il me faut justement. J'y pense souvent. Louis est magnifique. Et il me rappelle que rien n'est figé. Je peux encore quitter Esther. Je peux encore voler de droite à gauche.

 

Il y a des tas de personnes magnifiques et intéressants dans le monde. Des tas de gens qui me donnent envie.

 

Comme Louis par exemple.

 

#

 

 

\- Alors comme ça, tu as laissé ta copine avec ses parents le soir de Noël ? J'y crois pas... C'est horrible !

 

Louis s'esclaffe. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que mon histoire puisse lui sembler drôle, mais c'est le cas.

 

Il nous a fait des pâtes aux fromages. Quand je suis sorti de la douche, avec ses vêtements sur le dos, il m'a regardé d'une drôle de manière. Ça m'a réchauffé, de voir ses yeux glisser sur mon corps. Je me suis demandé si lui aussi pouvait avoir envie de moi et puis... Non. Il a détourné le regard et il s'est excusé de n'avoir rien d'autre à m'offrir que des pâtes. Ce qui me paraissait déjà bien. On s'est mis à table tout les deux, enfin plutôt sur son canapé parce qu'il voulait que je reste devant la cheminée. Et on a commencé à parler. Alors j'ai raconté, un peu. J'ai parlé d'Esther et de ses parents, de ma marche dans la montagne. Louis à l'air de ne toujours pas en revenir.

 

\- Te moques pas..., je grimace, elle va me tuer demain. Peut être même que je vais retrouver toutes mes affaires en bas des marches du chalet.

 

Louis cesse de rigoler et il me regarde quelques secondes. Ses yeux me font vraiment un drôle d'effet. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça... Cette chaleur qui se diffuse brusquement dans mes veines et qui... Descend. J'attrape mon verre d'eau brusquement.

 

\- Ça ne t'embêtes pas ? finit par murmurer Louis.

 

Je hausse un sourcil.

 

\- Quoi ? Qu'elle me vire ?

 

Il hoche la tête. Il à l'air très sérieux brusquement et je me demande pourquoi. Après tout, c'est mon existence qui risque d'être chamboulé, pas la sienne. Je me racle la gorge.

 

\- Franchement... Pas tellement. Je, je ne veux pas paraître méchant ou... Enfin je l'aime. Je l'apprécie beaucoup. Mais on a trop de différents. Je ne pourrais pas vivre une vie à ses côtés. Elle est... On a pas les mêmes aspirations.

 

Louis sourit doucement. C'est fou comme son sourire est beau. Comme il illumine ses yeux.

 

\- C'est quoi, toi, tes aspirations ?

 

Je repose mon verre. Là j'ai envie de lui dire " pour le moment ma seule aspiration, c'est toi " mais je crois qu'on ne peut pas dire ce genre de choses. Alors je réfléchis quelques secondes avant de simplement répondre :

 

\- Je voudrais vivre dans la montagne.

 

Louis à l'air surpris.

 

\- Tu veux dire... Comme moi ?

\- Je sais pas... Enfin ouais pourquoi pas. J'adore les grands espaces. Je supporte pas d'être enfermé, je te jure la ville je déteste. Il y a trop de bruits, trop de... gens. Je peux pas. C'est moi qui ai insisté pour qu'on vienne passer Noël ici d'ailleurs, Esther voulait pas trop mais j'y tenais vraiment. On venait faire du ski à la station avec mes parents et ma soeur l'hiver.

\- Alors on s'est sûrement déjà croisé.

\- Tu venais au ski ?

 

J'essaie d'imaginer Louis plus jeune et... Bon. Il devait être affreusement mignon en fait. Et sûrement tout petit.

 

\- Non mais j'habite là depuis toujours. On a une maison au village, même si maintenant je reste le plus souvent ici, au refuge.

\- Tout seul ?

\- Ouais... Enfin. Non. Pas tout seul.

 

Il me fait un sourire malicieux et moi je sens mon coeur s'effriter dans ma poitrine. D'accord. Louis a quelqu'un. Forcément. Comment ais je pu douter une seule seconde du fait qu'il soit célibataire. Il est magnifique, il a un cul parfait, des yeux splendides et le sourire le plus beau du monde. _Evidemment._

 

Louis se relève et attrape mon assiette. Je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé mais il ne dit rien. Il disparaît dans la cuisine et j'en profite pour aller près du feu. Les flammes sont vraiment énormes maintenant. Le tapis est tout chaud sous mes pieds, c'est trop agréable. Je ferme un instant les yeux et je laisse la chaleur brûler mon visage. Il y a tant de silence ici. Peut être que c'est pesant quelque fois. Louis à l'air heureux en tout cas.

 

Une porte qui claque me fait sursauter et je me retourne. Louis est devant moi, il sourit toujours et porte une grosse veste noire et un bonnet. Il me tend la même chose.

 

\- Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.

 

 

 

 

Derrière la maison, après quelques mètres à s'enfoncer dans la neige, il y a une sorte d'étable. Louis al'air tout content d'ouvrir la porte. Je me demande si il élève des chèvres ou un truc du genre. Il me fait entrer, en posant doucement sa main derrière mon dos. Ce qui ne devrait pas me faire frissonner comme ça d'ailleurs.

 

Je mets quelques secondes à m'habituer à l'obscurité et Louis allume une petite lumière. Il y a de la paille partout et... Des chiens. Trois d'entre eux se relèvent pour venir sauter sur Louis en agitant la queue. Il se penche en riant et leur intime de se calmer. Je suis incapable de bouger moi, bloqué dans le coin de l'étable. Wow. Ils sont énormes et magnifiques. De vrais grosses peluches. Louis me fait signe d'approcher.

 

\- Ne t'inquiète ils sont pas méchants... Juste très joueurs.

 

Ah oui, merci, j'avais remarqué. Le plus gros de la meute vient juste de me sauter dessus, les pattes en avant. Je crois qu'il veut me lécher le visage ou un truc du genre. Comme je panique, je me mets à crier et Louis éclate de rire. D'accord. Je suis ridicule merci.

 

\- Zeus, vient là.

 

Le chien me lâche immédiatement et retourne vers Louis en secouant la queue.

 

\- Zeus ? je demande en souriant.

\- Oh ouais..., Louis à l'air un peu gêné. Il caresse son chien et me tend la main, pour que je vienne vers lui. Ma petite soeur adore les dieux grecs, elle a voulu que je leur donne les noms des divinités les plus importantes de l'Olympe.

 

Il me montre un par un les chiens et je les caresse tous, juste entre les oreilles. Ils sont tout doux. Ils ont les yeux bleus. Comme Louis. _Zeus, Athéna, Héra, Hermes, Aphrodite, Apollon, Hadès, Artémis._

 

\- Ils sont tous à toi ?

 

Louis hoche la tête. Il à l'air vraiment fier, entouré de ses chiens.

 

\- Ouais, je les ais eu bébés. Je les ais dressé tout seul et j'ai acheté un traîneau.

 

Sans me demander, il me prend la main et m'emmène à l'autre bout de l'étable. Dans un box, il y a le fameux traîneau, abrité sous une couverture de laine.

 

\- C'est génial ! J'ai toujours voulu faire du traîneau.

\- Je propose des petits trajets aux touristes. Ils adorent, ça marchent super bien.

 

Tu m'étonnes. Avec ses huit gros huskys aux bouilles adorables, Louis doit faire des heureux. Si j'avais été gosse, j'aurais harcelé mes parents jusqu'à ce qu'ils m'offrent un voyage en traîneau au milieu de la neige.

 

On ressort de l'étable après que Louis ait dit bonne nuit à tout les chiens et puis on reste un instant debout au milieu de la neige. Je regarde les étoiles. Enfin surtout une.

 

L'étoile du Berger brille juste au dessus de nous. Elle à l'air d'éclairer le Refuge.

 

\- Louis ?

\- Hm ?

 

Je tourne la tête vers lui. Je n'avais pas remarqué, mais il était en train de s'allumer une cigarette. Ses doigts ne tremblent même pas, à mon avis, il doit avoir une protection contre le froid, depuis le temps qu'il vit ici.

 

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu étais au village ? Tu réveillonnais ?

 

Il relève la tête et me sourit vaguement.

 

\- Non. Le réveillon c'est demain midi pour moi. En fait, j'étais juste allé à l'église. Pour la messe de minuit.

\- Tu vas à la messe de minuit ?

 

Il tire une latte sur sa cigarette et me sourit.

 

\- Oui. Pourquoi, c'est interdit ?

 

Je rougis fortement.

 

\- Non ! Non, ce n'est pas interdit, c'est juste... Enfin c'est bien. Que tu y ailles.

 

Il se met à rire. J'ai envie de m'enfoncer dix pieds sous terre.

 

\- C'est bon Harry, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire... En fait, c'est une tradition au village. Et puis j'y vais depuis que je suis tout petit avec ma famille. J'aime bien. Même si je ne suis pas trop dans tout ce truc qu'est la religion, je trouve ça important.

 

Je hoche la tête. On reste silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse sa cigarette. Je continue de regarder les étoiles. Mais parfois je penche un peu la tête pour observer Louis.

 

Il brille plus que n'importe quel astre.

 

#

 

On s'est installé devant la cheminée, le plaid sous nos épaules. J'ai vraiment chaud maintenant, avec Louis juste à côté de moi qui ne cesse de plonger son regard dans le mien. On parlait au début. On s'est découvert des points communs, sur la musique, les films, la bouffe. Louis est totalement mordu de ses chiens, il peut en parler pendant des heures et moi... J'adore l'écouter. Il m'a aussi parlé de sa famille, de tout ce que sa mère avait fait pour maintenir en vie le refuge, à une époque où le tourisme battait de l'ailes. Il m'a raconté qu'il n'avait jamais aimé faire des études et moi je lui ai avoué que j'étais dans une école de commerce mais que mon rêve, c'était écrire. Ce que Esther n'approuvait pas du tout évidemment. Louis a eu l'air de trouver ça bien et puis il a murmuré : _la montagne pour écrire, c'est le lieu parfait. Tu serais bien au Refuge._ On s'est regardé une demi seconde et je crois que dans nos yeux ait passé la même chose. Une vision d'un avenir où je serais au côté de Louis, avec ses chiens. On a baissé les yeux en même temps.

 

Après ça, Louis va chercher à boire. Il ouvre de la limonade et il s'excuse de ne pas avoir d'alcool. Il déteste ça. On décide de jouer au scrabble et on s'installe sur la table, en tailleur. Je gagne les deux parties et Louis boude en disant que j'ai triché. Alors je lui saute dessus et je le chatouille, par dessus son pull. Il ri tellement qu'il en a les larmes aux yeux, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'il y a à peine trois heures, je ne connaissais pas ce mec. Maintenant j'ai l'impression de respirer pour son seul sourire.

On fini par se calmer, mais je suis toujours assis sur son bassin. Et l'atmosphère a changé. C'est dans l'air je crois, un courant électrique qui transcende soudain l'espace entre nos deux regards. Je vois la pupille de Louis s'assombrir. Je n'ose plus bouger.

 

Lentement, il remonte ses mains et il les posent sur mes hanches. On se regarde un long moment, je sens mon coeur battre la chamade dans ma poitrine. Au loin, l'église du clocher du village sonne trois coups. Louis murmure :

 

\- J'ai très envie de faire l'amour.

 

 

 

 

Je déteste les coups d'un soir. Ca n'a aucun sens. On ne donne pas son corps en offrande, on ne se laisser pas baiser par un inconnu. Je n'aime pas les portes qui claquent, les _adieu et merci bien pour la nuit_ , je ne peux pas faire ça. Toutes les aventures que j'ai eu ont eu un semblant de scénario, un truc qui tenait pas forcément la route mais quand même une trame. Un début, des dialogues et une chute. Parfois violente, parfois non. Un truc que j'avais construit en tout cas.

 

Avec Louis, rien n'a de sens. Je ne parviens pas à savoir si ce que je fait est bien, si j'en ai le droit, si ça ne fout pas en l'air tout mes principes. Le problème de Louis, c'est qu'à l'instant où il glisse ses mains sous mon pull et qu'il roule des hanches contre les miennes, j'oublie ce qu'il est, et ce qu'il n'est pas. Un quasi inconnu. Un mec que je ne reverrais sans doute jamais.

 

Mais voilà. Il a les mains froides.

Et moi le froid, ça m'anesthésie le cerveau.

 

#

 

On s'est allongé sur le tapis, juste devant la cheminée. Je suis encore allangui de l'orgasme qu'il vient de me donner. Un truc que Esther déteste et que Louis vient de faire à merveille : me sucer. Autant dire que je suis au troisième ciel, et qu'il pourrait me faire ce qu'il veut. Mais il attend que je reprenne mes esprits. Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes, butinent contre mon cou. Je le laisse faire, je me dis que j'ai envie de le déshabiller. Et qu'il me déshabille aussi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'a remis mon jean. Peut être qu'il pense que je ne veux pas plus ? Alors je murmure :

 

\- J'ai envie de toi.

 

Je sens son coeur s’accélérer dangereusement. Il rit contre mon oreille, mordille lentement mon cou. C'est ma faiblesse ça, et je vais sûrement m’évanouir, noyé dans son parfum, son câlin, ses bras. Je regarde son visage, sa bouche rose, ses grands yeux bleus, ses cheveux bruns en pagaille. Il est beau.

 

Je lui enlève son pull. Mes doigts tremblent un peu et ça le fait rire. Je retire mon t-shirt, le balance n’importe ou dans la pièce. Ses mains glissent le long de mon ventre, s’attardent sous mon nombril. Je l’embrasse à en perdre le souffle. Rapidement il vient se frotter contre moi. Mon jean est si serré malgré mon orgasme récent que je gémis presque automatiquement et il se met à rire. Ses yeux sont devenus si sombres que j'en frissonne. Il ralentit ses mouvements, et je glisse mes mains dans les poches arrières de son jogging pour le coller à moi. Il est si proche que je peux sentir son sexe durcir contre le mien. Ses bras m'entourent et il m'embrasse doucement, continuant de se mouver lascivement contre mon bassin et c'est si bon que je me mets à jouir brutalement, le corps arqué contre le sien. On reste quelques secondes silencieux, moi reprenant mon souffle et lui suçotant mon cou. Il finit par murmurer :

 

\- C'était bon ?

 

J'étouffe un rire avant de le repousser légèrement, pour voir son visage.

 

\- T'es sérieux là ? J'ai du sperme plein mon jean et tu oses me demander si c'était b-

 

Ses lèvres dévorent les miennes sans me laisser le temps de finir. Il halète contre ma bouche, et ça m'excite tellement que je balance à nouveau mes hanches vers les siennes. Je veux le toucher bordel. Je le laisse nous déshabiller complètement, et mes mains glissent le long de sa peau nue. Les flammes dessinent des courbes lascives le long de sa peau. Il est beau. Il est si beau. Je pourrais en pleurer. Il pose ses lèvres contre ma gorge et me mordille doucement.

 

\- Harry... Est ce que... Tu veux ?

 

Je gémis faiblement. Mes mains serrent ses fesses, si rondes, si fermes. Esther n'est pas comme ça. Esther n'a pas un corps aussi beau, aussi parfait. Elle ne me donne pas envie de faire l'amour pendant des heures. Elle ne me donne pas envie de dépasser toutes mes limites.

 

\- Je, ouais, oui putain...

 

Il rigole légèrement et m'attrape les poignets. Je frissonne des pieds à la tête en me rendant compte qu'il est sur moi. Qu'il domine depuis tout à l'heure.

 

\- Tu l'as déjà fait ? Avec un mec je veux dire.

 

Je hoche la tête et ça à l'air de le rassurer un peu. Il se redresse à moitié, me regarde. Je crois qu'il a peur que je m'échappe. D'une main j'attrape sa nuque et je l'embrasse, de longues secondes. Lorsque je le lâche il me sourit faiblement et se relève. Je reste allongé sur le tapis, à regarder les flammes danser dans l'âtre. Mon coeur bat tellement vite qu'il résonne dans mes tempes. Bordel, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive. Le pire c'est que je n'arrive pas à regretter. Je viens d'avoir _deux_ orgasmes de suite. J'ai trompé ma copine. Je ne veux plus de copine... Merde, je veux. Je veux Louis.

 

Louis qui revient en courant avec du lubrifiant et un préservatif. Il pose tout et il revient vers moi. On roule sur le tapis, emmêlant nos membres et rigolant comme deux gosses, en s'embrassant n'importe comment. Et puis Louis me mordille le téton droit et je me tends brutalement. J'avais oublié comme j'étais sensible à ce niveau. Il relève les yeux vers moi avec un sourire amusé.

 

\- Ne me dis pas que tu vas jouir une troisième fois.

 

Je rougis comme un con et il s'esclaffe, avant de reprendre son sérieux.

 

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait depuis longtemps. Et toi ?

\- Moi non plus... Un an environ.

 

Il se mordille la lèvre. On se regarde une demi seconde et puis je murmure :

 

\- Si ça te dérange pas... J'aimerais bien être au dessus.

 

Il avance doucement sa main et me caresse la joue. On s'embrasse. C'est si tendre et j'ai l'impression que je vais m'envoler. Au bout de quelques minute, j'attrape la bouteille de lubrifiant et j'en fais couler sur mes doigts. Louis se rapproche instinctivement de moi. Il s'assied à moitié sur mes cuisses et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je crois que j'ai un peu peur. Je tremble presque lorsque mes doigts viennent effleurer ses fesses mais Louis me mordille le cou alors ça va. C'est étrange parce qu'il devrait être celui qui a peur, j'ai l'impression que c'est tout le contraire. Il a l'air de me faire entièrement confiance, il se love entièrement contre moi, me caresse le dos, m'embrasse. Il est tellement détendue que je peux rapidement ajouter un deuxième doigt. Je le sens à peine se tendre lorsque je les plient doucement, seules ses mains qui s'accrochent un peu plus à mon épaule le trahissent.

 

\- Est ce que ça va ?

 

Ma voix rauque brise le silence et je me rends compte que depuis tout à l'heure, on entendait plus que le crépitement du bois et les halètements lents de Louis.

 

\- Ouais, ça va... Bien. C'est très bien.

 

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. J'ajoute un troisième doigt et cette fois, le visage de Louis se crispe quelques secondes. Je l'embrasse partout. Sur le nez, sur la bouche, sur ses paupières closes. Je lui murmure qu'il est magnifique et peu à peu, il s'apaise. Je bouge mes doigts et il se mordille la lèvre. Elle se colore de rouge. Peu à peu, sa peau se couvre d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Chaque fois que mes doigts effleurent sa prostate, il se tend brutalement et me tire les cheveux. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Je n'avais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau que lui, les traits tiraillés par le désir. Ça me rend fou de l'observer, tellement fou que je sens mon sexe tressauter en même temps qu'il pousse des gémissements de plus en plus forts.

 

Il finit par attraper ma main, enfonçant ses ongles dans ma peau sans s'en rendre compte.

 

\- Arrête, c'est- c'est bon... te veux, toi...

 

On ne se concerte même pas. Louis s'allonge sur le dos. Il plie ses cuisses autour de mon dos et m'attire contre lui. On s'embrasse de longues secondes, paresseusement, ses doigts s'enroulent autour des boucles de mes cheveux. Les flammes sont moins fortes que tout à l'heure et la chaleur le long de ma peau est douce, presque sensuelle.

 

Lorsque Louis rouvre les yeux, je sais que c'est bon. Il est prêt et moi aussi j'en ai envie, j'en ai foutrement envie, depuis l'instant où je l'ai vu dans la voiture, avec son bonnet et son gros pull de laine, depuis l'instant où il m'a ouvert la porte du chalet, où il m'a fait des pâtes, depuis l'instant où il m'a montré tout ses chiens avec son sourire immense, depuis l'instant où il m'a parlé de lui, où nous avons joué au scrabble. Peut être que j'attends depuis toujours de faire l'amour à Louis.

 

Je m'enfonce en lui doucement. Ses cuisses tremblent un peu et je caresse son visage tendu de ma main libre. J'ai peur de lui faire mal, comme je n'ai jamais eu peur de faire mal à un être humain auparavant. Et puis il finit par se détendre totalement et je bouge timidement mes hanches. La réaction est immédiate. Il se remet à haleter, mais beaucoup plus fort que tout à l'heure. Je m'appuie au dessus de lui et je m'enfonce un peu plus vite. Il grogne de plaisir.

 

En deux minutes, nos corps ont pris le même rythme. J'ai l'impression de danser et Louis est comme une ombre sous ma peau. Il se cambre contre mon ventre à chaque fois que mes hanches tapent les siennes, et je sens son sexe venir frôler ma peau. Ca me rend dingue. Ca me rend tellement dingue que je m'allonge un peu plus contre lui et que j'attrape ses doigts. Il serre mes mains tellement fort. Nos peaux en sueurs s'accrochent et se mêlent. Je lui mords l'épaule et il gémit encore plus fort des petits _ouioui plus fort là c'est bon putain_ comme une litanie.

 

Je ne sais plus à quel moment je bascule. Peut être en sentant Louis se resserer encore autour de mon sexe. Peut être lorsque je bute si fort sa prostate qu'il se tend en grognant mon prénom d'une manière si obscène. Peut être les deux à la fois. Mon orgasme est si fort que j'ai l'impression d'être revenu à nouveau au milieu de la neige. Tout est blanc et laiteux. Mais il ne fait pas froid. J'ai chaud. Je brûle d'un feu nouveau, qui part de mes entrailles et se déverse dans mes veines jusque dans mon coeur.

 

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, Louis a glissé sa main entre nos deux corps et se masturbe en haletant fortement. Je lui attrape la main et je me retire doucement, avant de glisser entre ses cuisses. Je le prends dans ma bouche, et presque automatiquement, il se fige et se déverse entre mes lèvres.

 

Je reste tremblant de longues secondes, mon visage appuyé contre sa cuisse avant de remonter l'embrasser. Je crois que Louis est aussi choqué que moi de la violence de notre orgasme parce qu'il ne dit absolument rien. Il se passe plusieurs fois la main devant les yeux avant de murmurer.

 

_\- Wow._

 

J'éclate de rire. Parce que ouais, c'était plutôt _wow._

 

 

 

_Noël 2015_

 

 

Il est à presque vingt trois heures trente lorsque nous sortons du Refuge. Louis enfonce son bonnet sur ses oreilles et ferme la porte derrière nous. Je crois qu'on va être un peu en retard, mais il a insisté pour qu'on aille au village avec le traîneau, et il a fallu chercher partout le harnais d'Athéna qui avait disparu de l'étable (et qui se trouvait en fait dans le salon, Louis ayant oublié qu'il l'avait montré à une famille d'italien la veille parce qu'ils avaient l'air passionné par les chiens).

 

Je monte dans le traîneau, passant la couverture par dessus mes jambes. Huit mois que je suis venu m'installer avec Louis en haut de la montagne, et pourtant je suis toujours aussi frileux. Je le regarde s'avancer dans la neige. Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse doucement.

 

\- Prêt amour ?

\- Toujours.

 

Il rigole et me fait un bisou sur le nez avant de passer derrière. Il attrape les rênes et avec un claquement de langues, les chiens se mettent immédiatement à courir.

 

On dévale la colline, glissant entre les grands pins enneigés. Le froid pique mes joues et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à l'année dernière. A tout ce chemin parcouru. Je n'aimais pas Noêl. Je n'aimais plus Noêl. Peut être parce que je ne croyais plus en la magie de ce soir. Peut être parce que je ne croyais plus aux miracles. Mais à présent, je n'ai qu'à lever les yeux.

 

Au dessus de nous, l'étoile du Berger scintille toujours.

 

Et je n'ai même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'elle éclaire Louis, plus que n'importe quelle personne au monde.

 

 

**FIN**

 


End file.
